


Duet

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Hey what’s so funny - ?” But he was well aware of the fact that Souta had caught him, the blush on his face spoke louder than the defensive hand movements he made. “… what…?”“Well, if you restart the song… I’ll might just help you finish your duet -”“Oh I have a better plan.” Restarting the song was a good idea, but he didn’t feel like singing, no, instead he took Souta’s hand and pulled him closer to himself. “Let me take the lead…”





	

Souta rose an eyebrow as he all of the sudden heard someone sing, did Itsuki really…? He sneaked into the kitchen and caught him in the process of singing a duet all by himself, well only the first part. 

“Hey what’s so funny - ?” But he was well aware of the fact that Souta had caught him, the blush on his face spoke louder than the defensive hand movements he made. “… what…?”

“Well, if you restart the song… I’ll might just help you finish your duet -” 

“Oh I have a better plan.” Restarting the song was a good idea, but he didn’t feel like singing, no, instead he took Souta’s hand and pulled him closer to himself. “Let me take the lead…” 

“Itsuki what -” Okay, today was the day he learned about his boyfriend’s hidden talents, singing and dancing? His skills were wasted in the over 20 years he had spent working for the CCG. How comes he was able to move with so much grace…? Souta was a little flustered by the lack of skill of his own, but it didn’t seem to bother Itsuki. 

He stepped on his feet again, but it was cute, he looked up and their eyes met. Oh no, why did he still blush - God this was embarrassing… 

How cute, Souta couldn’t help but laugh. Did this song have to end at some point…? Surely, but if he could wish for one thing, it would be for Itsuki to hold him like this just a little bit longer.


End file.
